


【凜殤】介入 下篇

by lagang027



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagang027/pseuds/lagang027
Summary: 我還是乖乖外連好了。





	【凜殤】介入 下篇

「唔？！」呼吸倏然地被奪走，殤不患這次能清楚的看見對方紅色的眼睛裡反射著自己錯愕的眼神，不僅僅是奪走呼吸，凜雪鴉的舌很快地糾纏上殤不患的舌，不給對方反應的時間，凜雪鴉貼近殤不患的同時更把他的腿往外扳，原本貼在大腿內側的手掌往下潛，手背輕微地碰觸到了殤不患的分身，但凜雪鴉的手卻往更裡的部位探去，為了讓手指更好碰觸到那個部位，凜雪鴉空著的另外一手抓住殤不患的腰部，把人再往水中拉扯，使殤不患的身體往下滑，讓自己的手指可以往更隱密的部位前去，查覺到凜雪鴉的舉動，殤不患在不讓自己的身體因突破凜雪鴉的伎倆而受傷為最低的前提之下，試圖使自己的身體能夠動彈，體內運作的真氣一直卡著無法暢通。

 

殤不患感到焦頭爛額，一邊要抗拒凜雪鴉入侵口中的舌、一邊要趕緊突破身體的禁錮，只要可以動動自己的手臂，推開眼前這個該死的傢伙就好！

 

只要拉開一點點的距離，殤不患還是有把握可以制止凜雪鴉的舉動。

鬆開對方的唇，凜雪鴉舔舐掉殤不患嘴角滴落的唾沫，把方才肆虐的唇挪到了殤不患的耳邊，用蠱惑人的嗓音在殤不患的耳邊開口：「……強行突破會讓身子受傷的，不患。」

幾乎沒有叫過他的名字，凜雪鴉的尾音帶著淺淺的笑意，因為在殤不患耳邊講話的這個動作，讓兩人的身子貼得更近，潛伏在底下的手趁著殤不患怒視而來的短暫時間來到了最隱密的部位，手指輕碰著入口處，稍微按壓了下便闖了進去，昨夜被浪巫謠毫無節制地索取，下身還有點痠痛又發脹，這些不適感也因凜雪鴉的手指突然的闖入而被放大，殤不患也沒辦法一心二用，現在的他只能努力地不讓自己的身體因凜雪鴉而起反應。

看似安分下來的殤不患咬著下唇忍著凜雪鴉的手指更加的入侵體內，兩人的身體緊貼在一塊，拉住殤不患腰部的手來到了背後，安撫似地拍了拍殤不患的背：「很好、很好。再一下下就可以了，麻煩殤大俠忍耐一下。」凜雪鴉增加了手指的數量，看似在背上安撫著殤不患的手也趁機解開了對殤不患身上施加的控制，終於能夠行動的身體微微的蜷縮起來，忍受著埋在身體中的手指，還有被手指帶入體內的熱水。

殤不患把額頭靠在了凜雪鴉的肩膀上，咬牙切齒的開口：「我一定要殺了你這個混蛋……」

「我明明是好意要幫忙，殤大俠這樣未免也太殤人心了。」

凜雪鴉彎曲起深埋在別人體內的手指，抽出時也把某些留在殤不患體內的東西一起帶出：「這些留在身體裡面不好吧。」

知道凜雪鴉指的是什麼，可是殤不患拒絕回答，他在凜雪鴉把手指抽離後便推開了對方，而後者也乾脆地和自己拉開了距離，隔著霧氣看著彼此。

凜雪鴉仍保持著令人看不清意圖的微笑，而殤不患只能微微喘著氣，終於能夠開始好好調整自己的氣息。

只是身體上的被碰觸的感覺仍殘留了下來。

稍微舒緩呼吸後，殤不患還是簡單的替自己進行刷洗，而那個該死的混蛋則是早他一步離開浴池

刷洗掉身上的黏膩後，殤不患在心中對著店家說著抱歉，放掉了整個浴池的水，不這麼做他的心會不安。

站在浴池旁確定水都流淨之後殤不患才想起自己似乎沒有衣服，畢竟他連怎麼到這裡來的都不清楚，唯一能開口詢問的，也就只有站在一旁看著他忙到完的白毛混蛋。

還說是要幫忙？

得了吧。

「你在找這個吧。」凜雪鴉，拿著一件乾淨的單衣遞給殤不患，其實也清楚殤不患為什麼要清理浴池，但凜雪鴉只是站在一旁，看著殤不患一下子是洗刷自己的身體，一下子找尋如何把浴池的給放乾淨，凜雪鴉早就穿戴好衣服站在一旁看著霧氣之中，殤不患帶著紅痕的身體。

覺得刺眼。

決定不去過問衣服是怎麼來的，殤不患只想快點穿上衣服替自己抵擋一下凜雪鴉的眼神，粗魯的拿過凜雪鴉遞給自己的衣服，殤不患套上後快速的再綁好腰帶，略過凜雪鴉就往投宿的房間走去，浪巫謠應該是回來了。

凜雪鴉跟著殤不患移動的腳步一起回到了原本的房間，在開口門的前一刻，凜雪鴉往前再次抓住殤不患的腰，把人給扯到自己懷中後又把人給打橫抱起，如同他一開始把殤不患抱出房內時的樣子，也不管殤不患的抵抗，快速的推開門，擺明就是要讓房內的人看到眼前這個景色，而房內那個人也知道回來的人有兩個，這次凜雪鴉沒有隱藏自己的腳步聲。

推開房門，刀鋒準錯無誤的避開了殤不患，停在凜雪鴉的鼻尖，被刀指著的人反而露出滿臉的笑容說著他最擅長的謊言：「我看殤大俠站不太……」穩字還沒出口，殤不患先是推開化作武器的聆牙，靠近在內側幾乎貼在凜雪鴉身體上的手肘迅速地往凜雪鴉的肚腹撞擊後往上打向凜雪鴉的下顎，讓這個人閉嘴。

一連串不手軟的攻擊動作讓殤不患順利的離開凜雪鴉的懷抱，褐色的眼瞳再看向浪巫謠之前狠狠的瞪著凜雪鴉，殤不患無聲的動了動唇，凜雪鴉看出了那兩個字叫做閉嘴。

有時候得了便宜就別再賣乖，凜雪鴉也不在意浪巫謠豪不掩飾的殺意，轉過身離開房間又去替三人張羅了一些食物，至於殤不患是如何安撫那名樂師的怒氣，就不在自己的考慮範圍之內了。


End file.
